Harry Potter and the Broken Chain of Innocence
by Lindzilicious-by-def
Summary: Here's my version of the 7th book, its starts out as a romantic comedy but trust me the title will make sense later on in the book, its a work in progress so bare with me...its got a little of everything so i think its will tickle anyone's fancy so enjoy.
1. letters from Ginny

_Author's note: I must say i am excitied about this one. I started it like a year ago before deathly hallows came out and basically this a little fun one about what i think should of happend in the 7th book. I believe its a little more realistic considering the characters age, hormorns raging and all, so heres what i believe to be a fun story with a little sexual humor, plus its got the whole Harry Potter theme intact as well. If you are not a fan of dirty minds, i have one and this story definatly reflexs that, so i suggest you read something else. Its not horribly X-rated or anything like that but w/e. I am definatly rambling on so on with chapter 1..._

_oh and p.s. i do not own any of the characters or anything harry potter related...

* * *

_

Chapter one: For old time's sake

Harry woke up with a start. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, as reached over to the night stand to put on his glasses. It had been three months since that night, but the memory remand in his brain. And on nights like this, it would replay horribly, over and over again as he slept.

As Harry looked around the room his eyes focused on the truck leading against the side of his bed. Instantly he remembered that today was the day that he would be leaving for the Burrow. Relief swept over him, as he recalled that this would be the last day, ever, at the Durley's house. And thank God!

Hedwig cooed in his cage, pleading Harry to let him out. Harry refused to send hardly any letters this summer on account of Voldemort, and he knew that is was a shame to keep Hedwig locked up, but he figured it was for the better. Remembering that he must leave soon, Harry got together his books and school supplies. He still couldn't believe that he was truly returning to Hogwarts after all that happened and with all the memories that shook him so. But he really didn't have a choice. He had no idea where to even begin when looking for the 3 more pensives. And he didn't feel like sitting at home all day pondering about it any longer. He was going to the wedding and he was going to have fun, and drink away his pain with his two best friends and…..Ginny.

Harry had hardly thought about Ginny all summer long. She had written to him many times but, he couldn't ever find himself to read any of her letters, in fact they were currently sitting in a pile underneath his school books on his dresser. What would she say when she saw him, what would he say. His heart ached. Deep inside he still loved her, possibly even he wanted to be with her still. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. He knew that with him and Voldemort that it would be too hard to have to worry about her well-being besides his own. But why did it matter? If he truly loved her he couldn't stand to not be with her. Now, Harry was more troubled than before.

Harry looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 12:34. He was late. Harry quickly grabbed his jacket, his trunk, and Hedwig's cage. Harry sighed as the thought of the long afternoon ahead of him. He needed to order a T. R. A. M., which stood for Transportation and Routing of the Association of Magic, which was kind of like a Cab service for muggles. Harry laughed at the idea, he was a wizard for Christ sake's, he could fly and do a thousand other things to get from point A to B and he was taking a cab.

Harry pulled his heavy luggage down the stairs of the Durley home smiling at the fact that this would be the last time he would ever have to go down these damn stairs again. Uncle Vernon was relaxing his fat self on the couch in the living room as Harry was making his way down the stairs.

"Where are you going boy?" He asked, but didn't move, being too lazy to even move a muscle.

"I am leaving; I told you I was 3 months ago. And I also have been reminding you nearly every single day all summer." Harry told him, smirking.

"Oh really…"

"Yes really, I am 17 now I can do as I please. And I am leaving this Hell hole once and for all….of yah fuck your fat asses!"

Uncle Vernon's face grew the deepest shade of red Harry had ever seen. Harry didn't care to watch Uncle Vernon's next move, which would most likely be a turtle's pace waddle over to Harry, where he would collapse at Harry's feet and die of a heart attack.

Harry slammed the door behind him. He was nearly outside for 2 seconds when a cab pulled up in the front of him.

"Mr. Potter?" a voice from inside the cab asked.

"Umm… yeah," answered Harry.

"You ordered Tram?" the voice questioned.

"Yeah."

"Hurry up, hurry up, don't want to make a scene in front of the muggles."

Harry studied the cab. It looked like any normal cab that you would see driving up and down the streets in London, but when he opened the door he new that this was no ordinary cab. The inside resembled a limousine. It had to be about 5 meters long and had smooth, black leather seats. The windows were tinted and it was hard to see out of them, and he noticed that the floor was also a huge glass window. A flat panel T.V. came up from a counter and a Champagne flute filled up with a bubbly liquid. He sat down in the big leather seat and the door shut behind him.

"I love magic." Harry said to himself, once again.

"The burrow?" asked the voice as a panel that divided the cab slid across.

"That's right." Harry said to the back of the drivers head.

The panel went back up, and Harry was left alone in the bitter loneliness of back of the empty limo. Harry looked down at his feet and noticed that they were air born, which shocked Harry at first because Harry couldn't feel the rumble of the engine or even the slightest feeling of movement, but he figured that it was pleasant and relaxing. Harry reached over and took a sip of his Champaign it was sweet and the bubbles slid smoothly down his throat. This had to be the most perfect ride of his life, but he defiantly felt lonely.

He looked down at his things on the seat next to him. There were Ginny's letters on the top of his trunk. He decided to open one, just one. He picked one that was written in fancy cursive pink writing. It seemed harmless, or maybe it would be worse.

He unfolded it and read it carefully and slowly making sure he missed nothing…

_Dear Harry,_

_It's nearing time for your arrival and the wedding and I am sad that I haven't herd from you all summer, but I do understand. You are probably concerned about you-know-who and I understand that so this will be my last letter. I have been trying to write this to you all summer and explain how I truly feel. I must have written it a hundred times and then rip it up and wrote you something stupid like "Hey, how are you…having a good summer….yeah me too…see you soon…ok bye." And that's not all I want to say to you, so now I am going to say it._

OK Harry had enough, he couldn't read it anymore he knew what it was going to say, and he knew that truly he felt the same way. He loved her too much he couldn't bear to let Voldemort get his hands on her. And Harry knew if they stayed together she would be a target…but…Harry decided to continue to read.

_Harry I love you. I can't not bear to not say it and I can't bear to not have you hear it. I know you are scared for me, but I am scared for you too. And I will truly be nothing without you, so… I still am having a hard time explaining how I truly feel. But I love you, and I think it is a baring and mistake if we are not together. And I just want nothing more that to be with you right now. I want to feel your arms around me and to taste the taste of you lips… ok I'm sorry if that is too much. _

_I guess… this is hard to say… but I guess I understand if you don't want to be with me, I understand, and I won't bother you any longer, I promise. _

_Hope to see you soon._

_Love Ginny_

Harry swallowed hard. He must of read the letter a thousand times, and still each time he felt that pain inside his chest, and knew that Ginny's words spoke for the both of them. Harry wanted nothing more than to hold her and to kiss her and to just be with her, and he knew that the trip was nearly over, and he would see her again. He wouldn't know what to say or do, and he wanted nothing more than to grab her by the hand and lead her upstairs to his room where they could be alone.

The cab jolted, stirring Harry from his thoughts.

"The burrow," said the driver, "I hope you have a pleasant trip."

Harry collected his things and pulled them out of the cab. He walked over to the driver's window and gave him the fair and a large tip.

"Thank you," said Harry.

He watched the normal looking cab, hover above the ground for a few seconds then disappear into the clouds with great speed. Harry was alone outside the familiar Wesley house. However no one seemed to be home, which baffled Harry, he knew that they were expecting him.

He walked up to the front door, to find it locked. He knocked a few times, and then waited a couple seconds.

"Funny." Harry said to himself

Luckily Harry knew that charm that would unlock the door.

"_Umbrarrow."_

The door unlocked with a click. The door squeaked open reveling an empty kitchen that was usually filled with red-heads, all hours of the day.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Harry called out.

No one answered, but he was sure he herd music coming from upstairs. Harry walked up the noisy stairs one at a time, with his wand ready. The music was clearly coming from the room that Ron and Harry shared. A beam of light shown under the door and Harry could see shadows, showing someone was in there. Harry burst through the door, unaware that he would find two mingled bodies one of Ron's and one of Hermione's, on Harry's bed.

"Oh shit!" cried Hermione, who was trying to cover up her bare chest.

"Harry! What the fuck?" cried Ron who has trying with his hand to cover up his Manhood. His hand was way to small.

Harry covered his eyes and backed out of the room, and slammed the door shut in front of him.

Harry was trying to process exactly what he just saw; actually he truly didn't want to. He wanted to pretend it never happened.

Ron burst from the room, now in boxers. His face was white as a ghost and Hermione stood behind him with a sheet covering her chest.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, "What the hell, Harry. You cant just walk in like that… I mean… shit!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh out of the incommutableness of this situation.

"Ron, just please, go put some clothes on"

Ron turned on his heels and walked back into his room and slammed the door.

Hermione just stared at Harry for a few seconds, her face blushed, her face shinny from sweat.

"I suppose I should go change," she said breaking the silence.

"Umm yeah I think that would be smart."

"Yeah."

"And Hermione…"

"Yeah."

"Next time I think you should lock the door."

"Gotcha."


	2. The SEX word

Chapter Two: Shaking it off, and putting some on

The rest of the Wesley family was out still, doing last minuet rounds to make sure they had what they needed to make sure that the wedding would go smoothly tomorrow. Harry unpacked the things that he thought he might need for his short stay and watched as Ron sat on his bed, pretending to sleep. Harry had been at the burrow for at least 3 hours and neither Ron nor Hermione has said another word to him the entire time. He figured it would be for the better, because no matter how hard he tried, Harry could not erase the disturbing image of Ron and Hermione. And it was on _**his**_ bed. At least it put away the thought of Ginny for a while, but when he herd the front door open, he knew he had to talk to her, he couldn't avoid her forever.

"Ron, Hermione, where home!" called Mrs. Wesley.

Harry looked over at Ron, who didn't move. Harry walked down stairs to greet them. He saw Mrs. Wesley first who had a huge smile across her face.

"Harry, my boy, I had no idea you where here!" she said giving him a huge bear hug.

While he still was embraced in Mrs. Wesley's arms, Mr. Wesley came around and shook his hand.

"Harry, Harry. It's been too long, great to see yah."

"Great to see you too Mr. Wesley," Harry said shaking his hand back.

Harry looked toward the door just as Ginny came in. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Ginny had changed; she looked even more amazing then before. She was wearing a short black skirt and a low V-neck shirt. Her deep blue eyes had seemed to have grown with the rest of her body. They were big and beautiful. Her hair was long a straight, also tinted with golden blond streaks. Her smile was crisp and innocent as she came up to hug Harry.

Harry said nothing as he felt her body up against his; he loved every bit of it. The heat she gave off, the way her curves seemed to fit like a puzzle into his arms.

"I have missed you," she finally said in his ear, so her parents wouldn't hear.

She quickly broke off from the hug. "Harry great to see yah," she said loudly as if she was greeting her good mate.

"You too Ginny," Harry said back, playing his part.

She turned to go help her mom in the kitchen, turning to look at Harry for a second to give him that I-know-you-want-me-bad look.

Finally Ron and Hermione made their appearance at the bottom of the stairs. They stood as far away form each other as they could as they walked across the room to greet the rest of the family. The twins came through the door next each wearing matching uniforms from their joke shop. Harry had herd that their business was doing quite well, quite well indeed. Harry also noticed that Ron had been wearing a new polo shirt and nice jeans, which was a change from the usual hand-me-downs he wore. Harry figured that the Wesley family wasn't struggling as much as the use to be, on account of the twins.

"Harry, how you been?" asked George shacking Harry's hand.

"Fine," Harry answered, his attention had remained on Ginny who was across the room helping Mrs. Wesley unload groceries. Harry watched her intensely as she bent over and grabbed a handful of cans out of one of the bags, then stood on her tippy toes to reach the cabinet she was putting them in. Her features were striking. Her back was nicely tanned and built Harry figured from being at a Quidditch camp that he was suppose to have attended with her. Harry now wished he had gone, it would have been just him and her, no Ron to look at them funny when they kissed, and no Hermione to smile at them when the hugged each other. But now it would be Harry laughing at Ron and Hermione for just standing by one another.

"Harry is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Um, no, every thing's fine," Harry answered quickly, breaking away from staring at Ginny.

"Harry, dear, you do have your dress robes for the wedding tomorrow, don't you?" Mrs. Wesley asked from across the room.

"Yeah, I have them upstairs," answered Harry.

Ginny smiled at Harry. Her eyes were glistening and it brought Harry to have to excuse his self before he lost it. Harry hurried up stair to his room where he found Ron sitting at his bed. He had that look that he always has when he's upset about something, which was quite often.

"What is it, Ron, honestly-," Harry began.

"I can't believe you don't know… I mean… you walked in… on Hermione and me," Ron said, his voice cracking.

Harry let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't laugh its not at all funny."

"Actually I think it really is," Harry commented.

"Oh shut up, it's bad enough you walked in on me while I was snogging Hermione-,"

"- That was way more than snogging,"

"Ok, while Hermione and I were, well, you know."

"Yeah, and please don't remind me."

"Yeah well, that you also saw me naked," Ron said quietly.

"Ron, we have shared a room for half our lives, it's not the first time I saw you naked, I hate to tell you," Harry added.

"Well, never under these circumstances."

"True."

"Well if I ever saw you and Ginny I would kill you, seriously I would," said Ron.

"_Well consider me dead_," Harry thought to himself.

"She is your sister, that's different," he said out loud, "I am through talking about this, let's just forget it ok?"

"Please, let's."

Harry walked over to his bed and fell upon it. He was exhausted from all the _interesting _experiences today, and wanted nothing more than sleep.

Harry must have drifted off, because the next thing he knew it was completely dark and he realized that he had been waken by someone sitting at the end of his bed.

"Shhhhhh," said the person as they walked towards Harry. Once the moonlight hit her face Harry saw that it was Ginny. She put her figure to her lips signaling Harry to remain quiet. She took a look at Ron to be sure he was sleeping, then lifted the covers over Harry and slipped under them in the small space next to Harry.

She faced him but said nothing. For a moment she just laid there next to him. Harry could feel her body moving rhythmically as she breathed, and stared deeply into her dark blue eyes. He found himself leaning in towards her and kissing her gently on the lips. She kissed him back, slowly at first then more intensely. Harry pulled her entire body on top of his. He continued kissing her more and more passionately as her body curved into his. He truly had waited long enough to be close enough to Ginny to be able to kiss her and now it was his chance. He wasn't going to waste any time with PG action.

Harry noticed that Ginny hand slide her hands under his zip up hoddie that he had been wearing and was trying to pull it off him. Harry gave in letting her pull it off, then enjoyed it as she slip her warm hands underneath his T-shirt and ran her finger tips around his bare back.

Harry slid his hands underneath the front of Ginny's shirt and she quickly helped him pull it off her. Harry stared at her perfect body in nothing but a lace bra and lace knickers. Suddenly Harry began to have trouble breathing. This all felt so wrong, but so right. Ginny and Harry had barley said two words to each other and now this. Plus the thought that Ron was only laying 10 feet away from them made his stomach turn.

Ginny realized that some thing was bothering him.

"Harry are you ok?" she whispered, rolling on her side.

Harry still had to catch his breath before he could talk, "Its just that…aren't we…taking this…too fast?" he panted.

"Well, no, Harry, I don't, I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he said kissing her on the forehead. He couldn't believe how great it felt to say that.

"Than, if it's Ron we can go in my room," she said.

"No, well yeah, the fact that Ron's right there kind of bothers me, and with everything that happed-." He had said too much.

"What happened?" Ginny asked loudly.

Ron stirred.

"I'll tell you later,"

"We'll talk tomorrow," Ginny said starting to get up, but Harry pulled her back down on top of him. He didn't want her to leave, even though he had basically asked her to. His body was out of the control of his mind. Her face was only inches from his. She kissed him lightly.

"Ron might get up, he'll throw a fit." She whispered into Harry's ear.

"Good night."

Harry watched her disappear through the door, quiet as a mouse. He let out sigh thinking that this was his only opportunity to express to Ginny how he truly felt, and he let it slip through his hands like sand.

Harry rolled over and faced the small oval window on the wall next to him. Moon light glimmered through it casting shadows on his bed sheets. He wasn't sure but he almost could be certain her could she the shape of the dark mark in the shadows.

When Harry woke up the next morning he could sense the drama in the air. It was the day of the wedding and everyone was scurrying about the house making final preparations for the ceremony, for then the reception fallowing it. He immediately remembered what happened with Ginny last night. He felt his stomach turn. Did that really happen, or we he just dreaming? Harry was in the upstairs hallway waiting for Ron to finish with the bathroom when Ginny came out of her room. She was already dressed and had her hair in a fancy do on the top of her head. Her face had been lightly touched up with make-up and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Morning Harry," Ginny said smiling.

"Morning Ginny," Harry said back. Harry was really starting to think that it was all a dream especially with Ginny acting like nothing had happened.

"Ready for today?" she asked smiling.

"Not yet, I have to shower and change yet," Harry answered.

Ginny smiled and walked towards Harry. She leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Ready for tonight."

Harry had not been dreaming.

He was started to hate how every word that came out of her mouth made his palms sweat and his blood to start to flow. And at the same time it was so irresistible it made him weak, which pissed him off, because she was one of the only people that had total control over him. Harry knew what ever she wanted she would get.

Looks like Harry might be losing something tonight.

"Harry!" cried a voice from down the Hall. It was Mrs. Wesley. He was beginning to become more and more uncomfortable around the woman that had been like his second mother. Harry knew damn well what would happen to him if she ever knew about the parts of Ginny he saw last night.

"Comin' Mrs. Wesley," he said as he crept his way along the hall.

Mrs. Wesley met Harry half-way and her mouth dropped as her eyes bulged.

"Harry, good-gracious, you are a mess!" she cried pulling his arm, turning him on his heals and began pulling him to the bathroom. "Quickly, freshen up! It's already eleven, the service starts at noon and there is so much work to be done!"

With out getting in a single word Harry was pushed through the bathroom door and Mrs. Wesley closed the door behind him. Harry half expected her to start undressing him and throw him into the shower as well.

Harry was pulling his shirt over his head when the shower curtain started to open. A very naked Ron stepped right out to the shower, completely oblivious to Harry's presence, with out a towel, not even a wash cloth.

"Bloody FUCKING Hell!" Ron cried once again trying desperately to cover himself up, once again failing to do so.  
Harry quickly looked away, feeling very anxious from once again seeing a little more of Ron than he was accustomed to. "Sorry Ron, really I didn't know, I am not looking, honest." Harry placed his hands over his eyes to prove it.

Harry ignored Ron as he let out a handful of "fucks" and "shits" and some other swears, and stumbled past Harry and out of the bathroom.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at how ashamed Ron was of his "cash and prizes". It wasn't like no one had seen it before, apparently Hermione saw it on a weekly, possibly daily, bases. Harry however had seen enough cock for one day and had trouble even looking down at his own set-up as he showered.

After Harry had showered he very carefully slipped into his dress robes. He observed himself in Ron's new floor length mirror, another new item added to the Wesley household most likely complements of Fred and George. He looked good, he was slightly tanned from his muggle job of working as a life guard at the neighborhood swimming pool, and his brown hair was slightly sandy, he liked the way he looked, even his glasses seemed to look good on him today. He topped off his look by spraying a little "Dark Magick No. 3" cologne on his neck and was about to head downstairs when Ron came in.

"Harry can we talk?" he asked surprisingly.

"Sure Ron, just please keep you clothes on this time," Harry joked, Ron didn't laugh.

"Harry, what were you and Ginny doing last night?" Ron asked quickly

Harry's heart stopped. He'd seen them. That's it, it was over Ron would surly completely kick Harry's ass right there and then.

"Ummm, well..." Harry was unsure what to say, knowing it probably didn't even matter he was as good as dead anyways.

"Are you having sex?" Ron asked, a little louder, too loud for Harry's likings.

"No of course not!" Harry responded as if Ron asked if he committed murder.

Ron's face turned red, Harry was unsure why. He figured that the whole conversation was uncomfortable for Ron, but then again he had walked in on Ron and Hermione having sex hadn't he, or maybe Ron was still a virgin too. If Ron mistaken what Harry and Ginny were doing for sex then the same could be for Ron and Hermione.

"Are you?" Harry mumbled out. Harry had playful conversations about sex with Nevil before but for some reason it was a topic he and Ron never touched, it seemed so weird with Ron, like he was having the conversation with a brother.

"Well no," he replied shocking Harry. "I mean I have wanted to, we have been so close, like you've seen us-"

"Uh yeah, don't remind me-"

"-Well, honestly, I am scared." Ron said looking like an innocent child saying he was afraid there was a monster under his bed.

"What if I am bad," Ron continued, "What if she doesn't like it, what if I do something wrong, what if something _bad _happens."

Honestly Harry had started to ask himself the same questions, but for some reason Harry felt like he should be the one comforting Ron when he wanted comforting too.

"I mean I want to do it so bad too, like its bonkers, I mean what I have herd, how _good _its suppose to feel, and I love Hermione, I really do. And she wants to do it too so its not like I am making her or anything, oh what the bloody hell should I do? I think she thinks we are going to do it tonight" Ron acted as if he would never stop talking

Harry didn't have anything to say. He had no idea if Ron was looking for Harry to say "Go for it," or "Wait until you are ready." Harry thought Ron was well experience in this whole area until a minute ago, Harry was hoping Ron had all the answers.

"I don't know what to tell you Ron," was all Harry could force out. Harry felt really nervous, was Ginny planning on having sex later that night like Hermione was? Were Ginny and Hermione talking about it right at that very moment. Harry couldn't believe how shaken up he was over this whole situation, he had dueled Voldemort for Christ sakes, and he was worried about something most boys his age already have done and look forward to.

And wait a minute if Ron thought Harry and Ginny already had sex, did that mean it would be alright with him?

"I think I am gonna do it!" Ron burst out standing up. "I have seen enough of Malfoy's pornos that I should have some idea-"

"WHAT?" Harry shouted.

"Well um, while you were off with Dumbledore all the time I had to find something to do, and well Draco had some open houses and well yeah-"

"Sounds like I missed a lot," Harry mumbled. Damn his life of ending dark magic, and trying to save the wizzarding world, he had never even seen a bloody porno, he had no idea what he was going to do with Ginny later that night.

"Well, I am going to do it!" Ron repeated with great confidence.

Harry watched as Ron got up with a pathetic grin on his face and leave the room, leaving Harry to his uneasy thoughts. This is exactly why he ended his relationship with Ginny a couple months ago. His attraction to her was dangerous in every way possible. It distracted him from what should be his number one priority, but with Ginny around it was hard to put anything in front of her where priorities were concerned. If he didn't focus on Voldemort I could cost him his life, as well as Ginny's.

The downstairs clock struck noon, and Harry literally jumped up out of the bed. The wedding. It was starting any second, and Harry had been MIA through all the preparations and greeting of the guest, Harry hadn't even seen the bride or the groom, and thank God he had gotten out of standing up next to Ron or he would have been in even deeper shit then he already was.

Harry hurried downstairs, this could be one of the last nights that he would be able to be with the people he truly cared about for a long time. This could be the last night with Ginny... ever.


	3. Drink 'til You Drop or get naked

_Author's Note: Alright i am sickly and strangly excitied for this chapter, which is my first of its kind. Now here is far warning, this is probaley the reason why the story is rated "M" and i like to refer to it as "tasteful smut" I dont know i don't find it too ofending or anything, but who knows you might so I am sorry if you don't like. If you really didn't enjoy that type of literature than please kindly proceed to the next chapter. However this whole scene has great significants to the rest of the story so try and bear with me... otherwise enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three: Drink 'til You Drop ( or get naked )

During the entire ceremony Harry could not take his eyes off of Ginny. She looked absolutely stunning in her soft pink bridesmaid dress that looked horrid on everyone else but her. Harry couldn't recall much else about the service besides Ginny's every move, every smile, and every time she glanced over at Harry. Harry's heart was pounding the entire time, he couldn't control himself, every thought was about what Ginny and him would do once drinks started pouring. Harry was in such a trance with his infatuations about Ginny that he hadn't even took notice to the throbbing of his forehead and the acute burning of his scar.

"Wasn't that lovely?" Hermione asked as she shook Harry's shoulder after the ceremony had ended.

Harry was immediately brought back from his lusty thoughts, he hadn't even realized it had ended and guest were going inside the recession tent that was set up in the yard.

"Hello? Harry?" Hermione said practically shouting in Harry's ears.

"Yeah it was lovely, lets get a drink shall we?" Harry said getting up.

"Woah, there Harry," Hermione was pulling Harry back into his seat, "What's gotten into you?"

Harry tried to resist her, he not only wanted to swallow a whole bottle of fire whiskey by himself but he wanted desperately to go find Ginny, after he had a drink of course.

"Harry is it something to do with you-know-who?" Hermione pleaded to know.

Harry didn't hear her though, his eyes focused on Ginny who just entered the room, her eyes met Harry's. She smiled oh-so-suggestively and playfully bit her lower lip. She flipped her loose strains of hair behind her bare shoulders. Harry had never seen her like this, she was a completely different girl than the girl he use to snog in empty class rooms or put his arm around as they walked to class. She wasn't that innocent girl anymore, she wasn't a girl at all, she had matured in every physical and mental way possible. Her eyes were teasing Harry, Harry wasn't even aware the power just her eyes could have on him, he felt like he was a little boy. He was so scared what she could do to him.

Hermione realized what had Harry in a blunder, and backed away from him and watch him walk over to Ginny slightly jealous of what Ginny had, Ginny truly had gotten pretty over these years, she wasn't just pretty, she was sexy, and irresistible even Hermione had to look at her. Everyone did. Harry wasn't the only one who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Half the men in the crowd had to excuse themselves because they got a little too excited around Ginny. It might as well been her wedding, she was defiantly the main attraction.

Harry, was lucky though, out of all the men in the room there was only one that Ginny even cared to acknowledge and that was him. Every since last night she felt a sick feeling inside, but a good kind of feeling. It was over powering and sat at the pit of her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to touch Harry again, so kiss his lips, to be alone with him. Every thought of him made that pain grow stronger and stronger, until now it felt like it was going to burst. And now there he was in front of her, she didn't care she was in the middle of a room filled with loads of relatives and family friends, she wanted to jump on top of Harry and rip off her clothes.

"Harry," was all she could really say, she didn't think he needed any explanation. She didn't need any butter beer or fire whiskey, she was already wasted on the idea of what they were about to do. Harry was starting to get frustrated in how nervous he was, God why did Ginny have to make it so hard? (ha no pun intended ) Why couldn't he just man up and do it, and not worry about if he would mess up or not. What did it matter any way, it wasn't like Ginny knew any better, she was a virgin too. Wasn't she?

"Perhaps, we should go congratulate the bride and groom?" Harry suggested. Ginny quickly whipped the smile off her face. Why was he being so difficult, there would be plenty of time for that later. She couldn't want any longer, she wanted him, no she NEEDED him NOW.

"Perhaps we could go up to my room, there's something I have been meaning to talk to you about, and I would prefer we do it alone, it could be _dangerous_ _if _any one herd us."she whispered into Harry's ear. Her hot breath sent chills up and down his spine and his pants seemed to be fitting him uncomfortably. Ginny was by definition _dangerous_.

"Come and dance!" cried Mrs. Wesley, who had just entered the room. She hadn't calmed down at all since her panic state she was in from the morning. She was truly a wreck. She was crying uncontrollably the entire ceremony as well.

"In a minute mum," Ginny casually responded.

Mrs. Wesley immediately left to go pester other guest into dancing or having a drink. Ginny had enough waiting, she pulled Harry by the sleeve of his dress clock and started leading him upstairs.

"Wont that be the first place they'd look for us?" Harry questioned, trying to kill more time. He had never been so nervous in his life

"You're right Mr. Potter, that would be the first place they'd look, and we don't want any interruptions now do we?" Ginny replied pulling Harry the other way.

She quickened her pace and made her way out the front door in to chilly fall weather. It was a beautiful day and Harry had yet to even notice, he had been so wrapped up with his thoughts he hadn't even looked outside. Leaves crunched under their feet has Ginny continued to roughly pull Harry towards the garage. Why the garage? It was true it would be unlikely anyone would stumble into the garage during a wedding reception, but Harry didn't know how to handle Ginny in a normal place like a bedroom, that had a bed (which sex happened in) , let alone in a garage.

Ginny opened the door and they disappeared into the dark, musky garage that wasn't used for much but housing Mr. Wesley's totaled flying car that had still not been repaired from four years ago.

With out hesitation Ginny mummered "_mufalo_," a charm that made the entire room sound proof and "_privato_," which would warn them of any approaching intruders. The garage was dimly lite by only cracks in the walls that let some of the afternoon light in.

As Ginny's intentions of getting into the back seat of the dismembered car was clear, Harry started to not feel as nervous, but excited. He toyed with the idea of him and Ginny actually having sex, but it still seemed so unrealistic, now the opportunity was right there in front of him and it lied in the back seat of a 56' Buick.

Ginny didn't miss a beat. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and forcefully brought his face close to hers. Harry looked into those devilish eyes for a moment, getting completely lost in them. He was ready for more. He kissed her hard, so hard he was bending her backwards, she fought back pushing his chest with her palms, she pushed him so hard he was completely up against the door of the car.

Harry wrapped his hands around her waist, which had always been as far as his hand would wander, not today though. He didn't waste much time messing around, he hastily moved his hands down further feeling just how curvy Ginny truly was.

Ginny's hands didn't behave either. At first she was only grabbing on to Harry's muscular arms, toned from years of Quiddich and fighting evil. Harry's accomplishments made him all the more sexy to her. But she, like Harry, also found herself trailing her fingers down his body not once taking her hands off of him. Her finger nails along Harry's spine gave him chills and made him more and more anxious to lay Ginny down in the backseat of that car, and see what else her body had to offer.

Ginny's hands quickly reached the area just above wear his belt rest on his stomach. Ginny licked her lips as she put one finger at a time between his pants and his skin. She teased him viciously and she inched her fingers farther and farther down his pants. Harry felt has if he was about to burst.

Harry unexpectedly pick up Ginny, she let out a little playful yelp. She swung both legs around his waist, now the only thing stopping them was their clothes, and that could be fixed easily.

Harry opened the car door and carefully carried Ginny inside with him. The uneven weight caused Harry to stumble a couple times and eventually Harry and Ginny were both squeezed uncomfortably on the floor between the front seats and the back. The both were laughing, Harry couldn't believe how nervous he had been, this seemed so natural, not scary like he had expected.

Harry picked Ginny up off of the floor and gently placed her on the seat. Ginny looked even more gorgeous in the darkened garage. Lines of light hit her skin and she seemed to glow, like an angel even. Harry was really beginning to lose his cool.

"Ginny, I love you," he said. He was panting now, and he needed a moment to catch his breath.

She smiled sweetly. "I love you too. I always have," She sat up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Being away from you was unbearable. Every night, I would go to sleep thinking of you, and I would pretend that you were there next to me." She started lightly kissing his neck, and she gently began pulling him down on top of her. "And now here you are," she continued pausing to kiss him again, "And now I'm sorry but I just can't let you go. So tell me Harry, how good are you _really_?" she kissed him harder this time, "Can you show me?"

Harry quivered. Ginny had defiantly gotten a little naughty since the last year at Hogwarts. Last year she still was innocent Ginny, Ron's hot, little sister. Not anymore it was almost if she was under a spell. Either that or he was. No magic could do this to him, nothing in the world could, until he met Ginny. But Harry's hormones had enough of watching Ginny, he wanted a little more feeling of Ginny.

"Are you ready?" she said, not really like a question but more like a statement. Harry really didn't even have a chance to answer because simultaneously Ginny began pulling up the bottom of her dress. Each moment revealed more and more of her body that Harry was so tempted to touch. After revealing her thighs, red panties, her hips, and her tiny waste, she paused.

Harry was at the edge of his seat and literally about to explode.

"Oops I guess I forgot a bra. How silly of me," Ginny teased as she slowly revealed two of her most tantalizing features. Harry's hands began to twitch.

Ginny finished pulling the rest of her dress swiftly over her ginger hair. She threw the dress carelessly over the front seat and made her way towards Harry. Harry's entire body was stiff from excitement, well something was defiantly stiff thats for sure.

Ginny simply etched her body into Harry's. Harry swallowed hard, he could now feel Ginny's full chest through his shirt.

"Don't be scared, I wont bite," Ginny said noticing how uncomfortable Harry seemed. She grabbed Harry's hands and innocently entwined her fingers in his. Her touched seemed to sooth him. This was it, theres no going back now.

Slowly Ginny unwrapped her fingers from his and inched her way down until she had a tight grasp of his wrist. She guided his hands up to her chest and carefully placed them on her. She shook with excitement, for never had she been touched there by anyone else but herself. She had no idea how tingly it would make her feel. Harry relaxed a little bit and kept his hands in place even after Ginny let go of his wrist.

Harry kissed Ginny long and passionately. He could smell her sweet breath mixed with the floral perfume she had dabbed on her neck. As the kissed Ginny effortlessly undid Harry's belt and unzipped his fly. Harry quietly moaned at how close her hands were getting to his prized possession. The loose pants fell easily off Harry's hips. All of Harry's self control fell to the floor along with his cloak, shirt, and boxers.

Both of their naked bodies were pressed up against each other. Both their hands exploring every inch of each others bodies. To Harry every where Ginny touched him seem to tickle and feel just absolutely amazing. When Harry's hands moved up the insides of Ginny's thighs she threw her head back in enjoyment and arced her back. Harry placed tender kisses down her neck and continued down her chest. He continued down as Ginny slowly fell back into the seat. Harry continued kissing down her stomach to just below her belly-button. Ginny's hands ran franticly through Harry's sandy-brown hair as her heart began to race.

Harry paused before he got ahead of his self, there would be other times for fun foreplay, he simply did not want to waste another moment taunting Ginny and he surely didn't want Ginny to feel the need to return the favor.

Harry got off his knees and turned Ginny's legs so her entire body was comfortably laying across the backseat. Then, careful not to hurt her, carefully set his body down on top of her, his hips between her legs. This was it.

Ginny willingly spread her legs, and slowly nodded her head. Harry took a deep breath and very, very slowly moved towards her, his eyes set on hers the entire time. Harry continued and with a little force and Ginny's eyes squeezed shut. Harry quickly moved himself away, and watched her eyes relax.

"I can stop, are you alright?" He asked quickly, worried he did something wrong. "We really don't have to do this."

"No, it fine, please, don't stop," she replied. She smiled as well assuring him it was alright.

Harry's alcoholic urges came rushing back, but when Ginny placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss, Harry realized that Ginny was way more inviting than any numbing drink. Ginny then put her hands on Harry's waste and pulled him into her.

"Don't stop," she moaned as she lifted her hips up from the seat.

Harry groaned as he felt pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his life. God he was completely mental for being so hesitant before.

"Oh please, don't stop," Ginny moaned again, but this time it was almost a scream.

* * *

Harry's body uncontrollably collapsed, and he was panting as if he had just ran a marathon. However he had not just ran a marathon, but experience, as far as he was concerned, the best 2 minuets and 27 seconds of his life. And as if he was consumed by some contagious "Ron-itits" he couldn't stop mumbling "Blood Hell" between breaths.

Ginny laid underneath him also breathing heavy. Both Harry and her were drenched in a sticky sweat, and both their skin was sticking uncomfortably to the seat. Despite that, both felt they could lay there forever, wrapped erotically in each other's arms waiting for their heat beats to return to normal. Both had that slightly buzzed feeling, not sloppy drunk, but just enough to feel like you are floating, and about to fall asleep.

"I love you," Ginny said, snuggling up into Harry's neck. She felt so relaxed and the musty smell of his skin made her feel like nothing could ever be wrong in the world.

Both were nestled up against each other moments from sleep when they both hear the most utterly painful, horrific, deathly scream they had ever heard in their lives.

_Chapter 4 can be exspected soon so keep checking back!_


	4. Dangerous Dancing

Harry's heart was pound viciously out of his chest as he put his clothes on a fast as he could. Jenny laid there questionably, not sure weather she should just lay there or if she too should get dress and accompany Harry.

"Don't move," Harry said as calmly as he could. His mouth was still dry from the pure exhaustion of the most thrilling experience of his life. Now all that excitement had fizzled out of him and the overwhelming anxiousness flowed through his veins as it had many times before. He didn't even want to think about what he would going to have to face in a matter of moments or what dangers may lay a head, or what damage had already been done while he laid stupidly on cloud nine.

Harry didn't even look at Ginny as he cautiously opened the garage door and moved slowly back towards the Wesley house. All was still and quiet, it was eerie how peaceful things seemed. Leaves swirled around Harry as he quickened his pace. Harry drew his wand and felt ill. His heart was exhausted from the moments before when it had been beating for joy, and now it was thudding in his chest with nervous anticipation. The front door of the Burrow was swinging open in the wind, slowly moving back and forth and creaking as it went. The house seemed still inside as he approached the door, which wasn't completely surprising, when Harry and Ginny had left everyone had made their way into the reception tent to enjoy the festivities. Harry cautiously entered the front room, which was empty as expected. Nothing seemed out of place or disrupted.

Harry made his way through the living room to the opening of the reception tent. The silence continued to fill the air and the only sound was the beating of his heart in his ears. It was defiantly odd no noise came from the tent considering earlier the sound of clicking glasses, applause, music, and a variety of other common sounds at gatherings could be herd all the way to the garage where Harry and Ginny had been. The silence only was a warning of the dangers that most likely where inside waiting to strike at Harry as he entered without a moment to defend himself.

He momentarily focused on his forehead, expecting to feel that burning sensation that was so common now, he had to actual think about it to realize it was even there. But not even the littlest bit of pain was occurring, in fact he actually felt numb.

Harry moved so he could see the draped entry of the tent to see if he could see through the slits in the fabric, but from what it looked like, the entire room was dark, empty, or gone. He couldn't tell, it just looked black.

Harry cleared his throat, wanting to call out for someone, anyone, who could assure him everything was fine, and the scream was all a pigment of his imagination. He wanted someone to explain that the reason that all was quiet and dark was that a charm had been put on the tent, because it was believed all the guest where inside, and now no one else could enter. But Harry knew that all was very unlikely. And with all that Harry had been through, through-out his life, wishful thinking was always pointless.

Suddenly the flap of cloth, covering the entry began to flap back and forth rapidly as if a strong wind was blowing. But still, Harry herd nothing but the sound of his own breath and the snap of the fabric.

"_I have to go in there, everyone might be in danger, and its all my fault anyway,"_ Harry thought to himself realizing, he was being a coward. He would never think twice about anything like this before. Ron, Hermione, and all the Wesley's whom he loved like his own family where in there, and God knows what was happening as Harry sat there, thinking.

Thoughts of Dumbledore's death haunted him. Never had death seem so real to him, so close. Even though he had been touched by death his whole life, and experienced it more than enough times, he was beginning to realize, he was most likely next. He could only cheat death so many times.

"Fuck it," he said out loud quickly proceeding into the reception tent, much like a Kamikaze fighter.

"_Lumina,_" he mutter, yet almost screamed as a glow of light expelled from his wand and light up the room.  
"SUPRISE!"

"Jesus Christ!" Harry jumped back and accidentally fired a immobilizing spell that fortunately hit the center chandelier, which instantly popped and came crashing down and broke into pieces on the middle of the dance floor. The guest screamed in shock as Harry tired to comprehend what the bloody hell was going on.

His heart was still racing at about a thousand beats per minute when he noticed the "Happy Birthday Harry," banners levitating over-head, as well as a large birthday cake at the table directly in front of him. There was also a mini display of fireworks spelling out Harry's name as well as an elaborate portrait of him. Mrs. Wesley came running, as always, with a frightful look on her face. The rest of the wedding guest also all had looks of terror on their faces, some were crouched behind tables and chairs, prepared to dodge more charms Harry might accidentally cast.

Harry realized now what was going on, apparently the Wesley's had planned this to surprise Harry for his birthday, which he had actually forgotten was today.

"Gosh, Harry," Mrs. Wesley cried out, coming to Harry's side to comfort him, "If I'd know you would react like this, I would of never had it been a surprise."

"It's not that," Harry quickly added on the defensive, "I heard a scream, I thought someone was in danger."  
"That was Ron's bright idea," Hermione quickly added. Harry was in so much shock he didn't even notice his friends, Ron and Hermione come up behind him both holding elaborately wrapped gifts.

Ron's face turned red, once again, realizing the stupidity behind his plan. "We had Ginny distract you while we set up and we figured -"  
Hermione shot Ron an evil look.  
"Well, I figured you would come running, and be completely surprised, but not go and fire stunning charms and such," Ron was now looking down at his feet.  
Suddenly Ginny came up next to Ron, looking fresh and made up as if nothing had happened between her and Harry just moments ago.  
"So you were just distracting me," Harry said to her, a tight knot filling his stomach.  
Her eyes sparkled, "Only in the best possible way," she said smiling.  
Harry looked over to Mrs. Wesley as if what Ginny said had some how informed Mrs. Wesley on just how Ginny had distracted Harry, but of course, Mrs. Wesley showed no sign of any knowledge of the events that had happened in the garage, and thank God.

"Well let's celebrate," Harry said grabbing a champagne flute from a serving troll that walked past. He held the full glass up, and as if Harry was a king, all the other guest magically had champagne flutes in their hands and joined Harry by raising them up to the celling. There was no better way to take everyone's minds off the shattered chandelier that laid on the floor in front of them, than with a toast.  
"To the newly weds," Harry began directing his glass to the bridal party table at the front of the room, feeling shameful that he had taken attention away from them on their wedding night. "May they be happy and safe, and ready for what ever lays ahead." Harry brought the glass to his lips and let the entire contents flow down his throat.

The was an up roar of applause by the guest, and they too enjoyed the champagne. Then quickly things settled down and the guest began to return to their seats to be served dinner.

Harry looked around at the room fulled with both familiar and unfamiliar faces. Harry recognized some of the Wesley's relatives that he had met through out the years. He noticed a table filled with a bunch of red heads that was no doubt Ron's aunts and uncles, and another table with younger looking red heads, that were obviously cousins. There was a table that seated a group of blond, proper-looking rich folks, mostly likely Flur's relatives. And there were other tables filled with people Harry could not recognize, and were probably friends or co-workers.

"Come on Harry, we are sitting over here," Ginny said grabbing his arm, tearing him away from his gazing upon the guest.

"So, that was all part of the plan" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, his stomach still tied up with the idea that Ginny's actions earlier, her looks, her aggressiveness, all was just an act to distract Harry as Ron had planned.

"What was part of the plan?" Ginny wanted to know, she flashed Harry that same not-so-innocent look that she had earlier. Her eyes still had that devilish glare, her eyebrow was arced as if she was once again looking for something from Harry.

Harry realized she was going to play dumb, possibly because of all the people around who might ease drop on their conversation, or possibly because that was who Ginny was now. She was different, as if she was touched by evil, or had some sort of enchantment placed upon her. Harry hadn't decided if he liked, or feared it.

Harry sat down at a round table decorated delicately with exotic flowers and fine china. Ron and Hermione were also seated at the table already, Ron vigorously flirting in Hermione's ear. Harry also noticed there were several empty butter beer bottles in front of him, and Ron's blushed face showed that his flirtation was a result of his intoxication. Harry's urge to become completely wasted came back, he didn't know how much more of Ginny's seductive behavior he could take without some alcohol in his system. Once Harry was seated Ginny immediately pulled her chair up next to his and placed her hand on his thigh, sending chills up his spine. Harry turned to her, feeling her eyes on him. She smiled innocently at him, but also licking her lips, to show her not so innocent side.  
Harry waiting anxiously for a troll to come around with a tray of drinks. Ginny must of noticed his wondering eyes because she offered to get him a drink at the bar.

"I'll have a dragon scotch and coke, double," Harry told her, she widened her eyes.

"A little lush, are we?" she asked at his beverage selection.

"No," Harry snapped at her.  
Shocked by his defensive reaction, Ginny just smiled and walked away. But after taking a few steps she turned back and smiled, "Not a lush, just in lust."

Harry felt his palms begin to sweat, his throat felt dry as he swallowed hard. Something had defiantly gotten into Ginny, and it was dangerous.

After each sip of the drink Harry felt lighter and lighter, and all his troubles started to tingle through his body and pour out of his pores. His arms and legs felt detached from his body, after his fourth drink and realized this was the first time he had truly been drunk.

He surprised himself by having enough courage to grab Ginny with out even saying a word and leading her to the dance floor. He held her tight and leaded on her as they began to dance not able to keep his self stable.

"Harry, I have no idea you were such a great dancer," Ginny answered, she took a step towards him and etched her body into his as she had done so earlier that night. The feeling of her warm body against his brought Harry's mind back to the events in the garage and the memory of the feelings he had experienced and felt the overwhelming urge to experience them again.

Harry felt as if he was floating as he and Ginny danced heavily across the floor. Ginny's eyes stayed focused on Harry, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes locked on her. There was just so much going on. He looked at the other couples dancing, he looked around for Ron and Hermione, everything was spinning as then danced, looking at Ginny just made him dizzy with desire.

Ginny still looked amazing, her makeup was still fresh as if she just reapplied it, her dress was perfectly pressed and spotless. Harry's was stained with marinara sauce from dinner and his collar was soaked with sweat. His face was shinny with sweat, and his breath was tainted with the stench of alcohol. But Ginny still wanted him, perhaps she did love him after all, and didn't just want him to fulfill her raging hormones has Harry was beginning to suspect.

"Harry," Ginny said loudly, grabbing his attention away from the other guest he was focusing on.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise. He tired to focus his wandering eyes on Ginny's face but starring at her, so close, made his feet uneasy and his stomach turn with dizziness.

"You have been so quiet, is something wrong? I mean, you haven't even opened a single birthday present." she asked, her happy-go-lucky look now was a look of question, and sadness. She worried she had done something wrong, and ever since their earlier activities Harry was acting funny.

"It's like you have me under a spell," Harry blurted out, the alcohol had made him more open, and not as to himself as usual. He wasn't even thinking when speaking, it was like his mouth was going faster than his mind. "Your different Ginny," he slurred.

"You sound like thats a bad thing, and yes, I have changed a bit," she said defensively.

Both their feet continued to move to the beat, unconsciously.

"I don't know if its bad," Harry continued, "I mean, I feel we moved too fast. Yesterday morning, I didn't even think we were together anymore, and I missed you so much, I wanted you, but I figured I couldn't and when I saw you, then I talked to Ron and-"

"Woah, Harry your rambling and mumbling, what are you talking about?" Ginny interrupted.

"Ginny, I want you, its just we can't be together," Harry blurted out. He wasn't sure why, he didn't feel that way earlier in the garage. In fact he still didn't feel that way, but he knew he had to say it and it had to be that way. He now realized how much Ginny had distracted him from Voldemort, he hadn't even thought about him or anything Voldemort related once he saw Ginny at the Burrow. And if some one had been in trouble at the wedding we he heard the scream it would have been too late. His main priority was to keep everyone safe, Ginny included, and he just couldn't be doing that laying between her legs.

Harry looked into Ginny's deep blue eyes as they turned empty with pain. Tears began to fill them and were ready to burst at the edges. "You're just talking that way because you are drunk," she pleaded, "You wouldn't take my virginity and leave me like that, as if it means nothing to you."

Her eyes turned from pain to anger. Harry loosened his grip on her and felt his heart pounding. She always had to make it so difficult, but he also began to fell guilty, what she was saying was true, but then again she also had seduced him to the point of where he had no self control, she was in control.

"Ginny you've changed," Harry said repeating himself.

"Of course I have," she said, her eyes filled with angry tears, that were now beginning to fall from her eyes down her face. "I thought that the day of Dumbledor's funeral was the last time you would ever speak to me. You broke my heart Harry. I didn't realize that I actually was madly in love with you until that moment, that moment I felt as if my life was over I had nothing left."

"Ginny I had to do that, you know I did, and I feel still-"

"Please," Ginny said interrupting, "You say it Harry, but tell me, do you mean it? Is that what you really want? Because I have been constantly haunted with that question. All summer long. So when you say that I have changed, you should understand why."  
Harry's head was spinning and his ears were ringing. He was far to drunk to be having this conversation, especially when everything Ginny was saying was absolutely true. He did love Ginny and he did hate to be away from her and apart. He just felt being with her could cost her her life, while being apart she was safe, and that was what was most important to him.

"Ginny your safety-" He began, but stopped as she put her finger to his lips to sign him not to speak no more. Her eyes looked up hopelessly at his, and his heart sank. He then realized he just couldn't let her go. She was lovely, beautiful, amazing. Words could not be enough to describe everything she was to him.

"Harry, right now you are not going out fighting you-know-who. Right now you should be here with me enjoying the last happy moments of you child hood that you have left, because in a couple of days when I go to Hogwarts and you go where ever life leads you, then thats it, but right now, we have now, and thats all that matters. I love you Harry, please don't ever forget that, no matter what happens."

Harry didn't speak, even though the alcohol in his system seemed to make him a lot more opinionated and open then usual. Her words hit him hard, she was absolutely right. Right now he was with the girl of his dreams, they were suppose to be having fun, and he had just had the most climatic experience of his life with that girl in her father's garage.

With that Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny's waste, scooped her up and kissed her hard on the lips. He didn't care what anyone would think, not Mrs. Or Mr. Wesley (who had no idea there was anything going on between him) not Ron or Hermione (who where no where to be found them selfs.) Ginny squealed with joy as her feet dangled off the ground as Harry continued to hold her so tight she though she might burst.

When Harry finally released her she remained in his arms and they both continued to dance holding on to each other until they where the only ones left on the dance floor and the very last song played.


	5. One last kiss

After the last song of the wedding played guest began to pour out of the reception tent and into the living room to bid fair well and send their blessings to the bride and groom. Harry and Ginny were the only ones left in the tent with the exception of a few guest and serving trolls who were beginning to clean up. Harry was beginning to sober up but still was dizzy from the alcohol that remained in his system and from spinning around on the dance floor for the last hour or so.

Ginny swept sweat from her fore head with the back of her hand, but still looked absolutely flawless. She guided Harry from the dance floor bringing him to their table where they had shared dinner earlier in the night. Harry collapsed in the first empty chair with pure exhaustion, Ginny sat down besides him, pulling her chair close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. As if it was natural, Harry simultaneously wrapped his arm around her back pulling her even closer.

"Sorry I was saying those things earlier," Harry began, his head pounding by the loudness of his own voice, he apparently drank more than he thought.

"It's O.K. Harry, please lets not talk about it, lets just enjoy this moment," Ginny responded nestling her head into his shoulder.

Harry closed his eyes enjoying her laying into him. He was so tired from the mix of drinking and dancing he could just fall asleep.

"We've been looking for you!" a voice cried out causing both Harry and Ginny to jump.

Hermione sat down next to Harry. She looked flushed and her hair was falling down, as well as her make-up smeared, to make it more clear, she looked like she had just spent some memorable moments with Ron, just as Harry had with Ginny. But when Harry noticed there was a half empty bottle of Viking Troll's Genuine Vodka in her hand, Harry guessed differently.

"Hermione are you drunk?" Ginny questioned "Miss Perfect" Hermione.

Hermione shifted uneasily in her chair, and Harry noticed the glazed look in her eyes. She didn't have to answer, her looks said it all.

"No!" she shouted, in typical drunken denial.

"Well you found us," Harry said, enjoying the moment, knowing he could tease Hermione about it all later, "What's going on, and where is Ron?"

"Out back," Hermione said, already starting to get up, "Come on now, come have a drink with us."

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, both finding Hermione's condition quite entertaining. They both fallowed her outside reluctantly. It was a beautiful summer night. The air was refreshing, yet not too cold. A light breeze threw the girls' hair around, and the breeze brought the sweet aroma of a delicate summer night. It was hard to image all their lives were full of fear and evil on a night like this.

Ron was already seated on a log across the yard, underneath an a thousand year old oak tree. Harry let out a little laugh when he noticed he too was hold a bottle of vodka and was mumbling a song under his breath. When he heard them coming he spun around on the log, falling off it. Ginny covered her mouth trying to hold back her laughter, Harry just let it all out, falling to the ground in laughter.

"Whhaa, isss sooo funny?" Ron asked slurring almost every word, which only made Harry laugh harder.

"Ron, you are absolutely wasted," Ginny managed to say between laughs.

"Oh, no, thisss?" He asked looking at the contents of his hand, "Nooo, this here is Hermione's."

"RON!" Hermione cried out coming over to try and help him up, not before she gave him a little "love" slap. Of course she failed because she was just as uneasy as him. "I have my own here, I am not a drunk."

"Oh they are perfect for each other," Ginny said turning her interest away from her very intoxicated brother and his mess of a girlfriend, but rather towards Harry, who was now thinking it was time for another drink to catch up with his friends. "They both deny the fact that they are both wasted out of their minds," she added.

"Have you even had any?" Harry asked picking up the bottle that Hermione dropped with out noticing, examining the top shelf liquor selection.

"No, I wanted to remember this night for the rest of my life," she stated, giving Harry a stern look.

"One drink wont make you forget it, please have one, with me," Harry suggested unscrewing the cap. Ginny didn't look too happy.

"One, and only a little, that's strong stuff," she said giving in.

Harry brought the bottle to his lips, the sent of the alcohol entered his lungs and burned his nostrils, knowing the alcohol straight up wouldn't be all that pleasant. Not caring all that much he poured as much as he thought he could handle down his throat, not even taking the time to taste it on his tongue. Immediately it burned his throat and send a uncomfortable chill down his spine. His stomach knotted and his throat squeezed the liquor down, Harry struggled from throwing it right back up.

"Not so bad," Harry said handing Ginny the bottle, his lips still puckered.

"Right," she said, but brought the bottle to her lips, without hesitation, taking the drink and swallowing three times the amount Harry did as if it was water. Harry waited for a reaction, but she acted as if it tasted good, like she was taking a swig of a Shirlee Temple.

"That's two shots, at least," she responded examining the bottle trying to figure just how much of it she had consumed. Harry's mouth was dropped, he thought she hadn't even had a drink before, apparently she had. Ginny was just full of surprises.

"Not your first I take it?" Harry asked, trying to drink more of the repulsing alcohol, desperately wanting to go inside and get a cola, or anything that could be a chaser.

"Apparently you have never been inside the Giffindor's girls towers," she said with a guilty smirk.

Harry could picture it now: a bunch of his female classmates, wearing just their bras and nickers, having pillow fights, and one of them pulls out a forbidden bottle of a fruity alcohol from under a mattress. They pass it around each taking a mouthful before passing it to the next. Then in a drunken state they begin snogging each other- typical male fantasy, too bad the girls never invited the boys over.

"Damn it, I wish I was going back," Harry mumbled loud enough for Ginny to hear. She smiled confused, not knowing where his mind had wandered. The alcohol warmed his chest and stomach, and each sip seemed to go down smoother and smoother, and begin to taste more and more like water. Well it should for how much a bottle like that cost. Harry noticed that Flur's parents cut no expenses when budgeting the reception. They insisted to pay for it all even though it was held at the groom's house, they say it was traditional, but everyone knew they just wanted to flaunt their money.

Ginny grabbed the bottle from Harry's tight grasp, he already decided he was keeping the left overs in his truck for emergencies.  
"Quick hogging it," she said sternly but Harry knew she was kidding.

Harry looked over to Ron who was now on top of Hermione as they were snogging violently. Ron literally looked like he was eating Hermione alive and Hermione was moaning as if she was forced to eat some repulsing food. Harry laughed, and quickly turned away knowing that they were most-likely going to rip off each others clothes next, and Harry already had seem enough of Ron's family jewels these past few days to last him a life time.

Ginny handed Harry back the bottle, now only containing a quarter of the original contents, man Ginny knew how to hold her liquor, either that or she was about to be very sick very soon. Harry noticed her glazed look and her unsteady stance and decided she had enough, she began giving Harry the same flirtatious looks she had been giving him earlier. This time though, Harry didn't feel uneasy or uncomfortable, no not at all. Harry grabbed Ginny by the waste and pulled her into his lap. She feel into it.

"Oh my, I think I had a bit more than I thought," she said giggling, as girls normally do when they are drunk.

"Why are you so adorable?" the words floated out of Harry's mouth with out any self control. He didn't mind all that much though, he felt truly felt that way, and the feeling of Ginny on his lap made him feel so very in love with her, and so very very aroused.

He felt that earlier in the garage was just a little taste, he wanted more. He honestly wanted to carry her up to her bedroom, or his, and spend the whole night having more than just a taste, he wanted to devourer her like she was his birthday cake.

His birthday! He had completely forgot. He hadn't even had any of the cake that was made especially for him. He knew people had given him handfuls of elaborately wrapped gifts that he should of taken the time to open. But Harry smiled knowing the best gift of all was lying right there in his lap, nothing could top her.

"It's my birthday," Harry said out loud proudly grinning eagerly at Ginny, who flashed a huge smile back at him, as if it was her birthday as well.

"It sure is," she said standing up only momentarily so she could sit on Harry's lap facing him, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, "And I got you something."

She sure did.

Harry was hoping at that moment she would lead him again like she had earlier that day, dragging him to some secretive location where she could give her present to him, which would involve being naked and pushed up against each other. And to think all he wanted last year was a new broom stick.

But instead Ginny got up off Harry's lap and left him sitting there alone, even Ron and Hermione disappeared, which was actually a relief because Harry wasn't sure how much more action he wanted to see, and he was pretty sure he knew what they both had in mind.

Ginny was only gone for a few moments, but to Harry it seemed like hours, he was fighting the urge to pin her down right there in the grass, and well I'm sure you can figure out what happens next.

She walked as if she had trouble standing up straight, but she didn't let the alcohol get to her more than that. She returned to Harry's lap assuming the same position as before. Her hand was behind her back and her face was just inches from his. Harry wanted nothing more than to kiss her parted lips, that seemed to be taunting him for his touch.

"It's not much," she said, pulling out a gold snitch from behind her back. It rested motionlessly in her palm, Harry noticed one of the wings were bent and realized it was broken. It appeared to be old as well, the gold was slightly tarnished, and it had been used, full of grass stains and dirt. Ginny placed the snitch carefully in Harry's hand as if it was a prized jewel rather than an ordinary snitch. Harry could go and pull about a dozen of snitches from his chest, and those actually worked.

"It's not just any snitch," Ginny said noticing the questionable look on Harry's face. "Look," she added turning the snitch in Harry's hands. Her figure tips gently grazed Harry's palms, tickling him, making him wanting her more. Harry noticed there on the snitch was etched a heart and inside was their names, Ginny and Harry. Harry touched the etching and immediately it light up outlining their names inside the heart. It brought a smile to his face.

"This is the snitch you caught in the first game we played in together," she said smiling. "That's before we were together and I had this huge crush on you, so I kinda stole it after the game." Her cheeks rosy with embarrassment.

Harry grabbed her pulling her towards him planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, her lips numb from the vodka, her body tingling from her wanting him even more than before. And Harry felt exactly the same way.

"I love you," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. His warm breath was prickly on her skin, and sent chills down her spine. "I love you too," she whispered back.

"Let's go somewhere," Harry whispered into her ear again, smiling.

"Oh, didn't have enough fun for one day?" she responded, but by her tone Harry knew she wanted it just as bad as he did. And only moments of her response she got up of Harry and took him by the hand. When Harry got up after her, he felt as if he was going to faint, and his legs felt like Jello. He stumbled around before he got his bearings.

"A little too much Vodka," he said holding his head and squeezing his eyes shut hoping that when he opened them, everything would stop spinning. Ginny continued to pull him along as she did before, leading him to where ever her little heart desired. Harry didn't care all that much where they went, because as soon as the dizziness faded he was ready to take her right there in the itchy grass.

Harry couldn't resist anymore. He quickly stopped, pulling Ginny back towards him, jerking her body around. He took her by the waste and kissed her passionately. Ginny threw her arms around him, standing on her tip-toes to reach his lips comfortably, and kissed him back. She slid her tongue between his parted lips and there his tongue met his. Harry could taste her swear breath laced with the alcohol they had been sharing. Her soft lips continued to touch his, each touch more tantalizing than the previous one, making him want her more and more. Playfully she bit his bottom lip, which tickled more than hurt Harry. He bit her lip back, smiling as he did. Both their bodies shook with anticipation of what would happen next. Their first was amazing, full of excitement that they were sharing this moment together for the first time, but this time Harry wanted to explore new areas that he hadn't had the opportunity to earlier.

Harry broke away from Ginny's kiss only for a second, to see if he could find hidden place where he could lay Ginny down and explore her from her head to her toes, focusing mainly on the parts that laid beneath her dress. She had the very same idea in mind. They could go back to the garage, or even her bedroom, but she was more creative than that. And she was a witch for crying out loud, witches and wizards are more adventurous then your average muggle. Hell they could do it air born if they wanted to.

"Come with me," she said pulling Harry along eagerly. Harry fallowed her every move as she brought him across the yard to a tiny patch of about ten trees, all of them large with thick trunks, and tall as small sky scrapers. Harry had been in the Wesley yard many times, but never ventured far from the back door. The land the Wesley home rested on spread far through rolling hills, with barely any other houses in sight, a delicacy compared to the suburban hell hole where he was forced to live the past 17 years of his life.

Ginny carefully pulled Harry into the small privet forest, thus far liking the way Ginny thought, nothing more exciting then rolling around in a hidden forest, or him thrusting her up against a tree trunk. Even though there were only a bundle of a few trees, once in the center hardly any light reached them and Harry was sure they would be hidden from anyones eyes.

Ginny stopped Ginny in front of a tree, it was so dark Harry could barely see her face. "I use to come here all the time as a little girl," she whispered. She let go of Harry's hand, instantly Harry felt lost, he could only ear her feet shuffling but could see only darkness. He took out his wand and in his head said the spell that would make it glow like a flash light, the tip of his wand light up, a soft warm florescent glow, and Harry could see Ginny at the base of a large tree. The tree's trunk was the thickest truck he had ever seen. Ginny hands were on the trunk, and she felt around the bark, as if she was looking for something. "Oh the light is helpful," she said looking back at Harry, too drunk to think to of light up her own wand in the first place.

"Here we are," she said out loud. Harry was ready for something extraordinary to happen, but nothing did. Instead Ginny look as if she was now, using her pointer finger, writing her name into the bark of the tree.  
_Man she is completely gone._ Harry thought to himself, worried that her attention had been lost on him, and she was now focused on something else. But once she finished writing the letter "Y" her name appeared magically scrolled in the bark, and that a small door appeared with in the tree trunk. Smaller than your average size door, but large enough for both Ginny and Harry to squeeze through.

"This was my little play house when I was a little girl," she said staring at the door that had appeared. "My dad made it for me, only me and him know about it, not even my mum," she said smiling, "He wanted me to have a place to myself when my brothers were constantly picking on me because I was the youngest and the only girl. It was a place where I could just go to get away from it all, it still is," she smiled back at Harry. Harry knew exactly what she was saying. How he had longed for a place like that back at the Dursley's house. "I still come her sometimes, just to be with my thoughts," she took Harry's hand, "Most of the summer I would come here to think about you, and weather or not I would be able to be with you again, kiss you again, touch you."

Harry cut her off by kissing her check and holding her close, reminding her for the time being, he was there and he was consumed only by thoughts of her, not Voldemort or of Ron and Hermine, even with Dumbledor's death, she took away all the pain in his life, all the suffering. She was his hide away, were he could go to get away from it all.

"Lets go inside so I can show you around," she said taking him by the hand, leading him through th tiny door that brought them immediately into a room a little smaller than Ginny's bedroom. Candles were already lit casting the room in a soft glow. The room was sparsely furnished with a few chairs and trucks.

"It's not much," Ginny said go straight towards a truck, opening it, and pulling out large velvet blankets. Her intentions became clear to Harry then. "If we sleep here no one will know and I doubt my mum or dad are going to be checking up on me anyways."

Harry's intoxicated state lessened his worries of anyone caring where Ginny and him might be and walked over to Ginny where he helped her assemble a make-shift bed out of the blankets and pillows she had in the trunk. Obviously their intentions of what they'd be doing the rest of the night were clear.

As soon as the bed was situated, Ginny collapsed on it as if she was exhausted. She laid the for a moment teasing Harry, but she didn't waste took much time, she then turned over on her back , took Harry's hand and forcefully pull Harry on top of her. Harry fell onto her careful not to hurt her. As soon as his body was pressed up on hers, he was ready. Ginny grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss, he gave in, letting her lips part his and slide her tongue between his teeth. As they kissed she moved her hands down his back to his waste, where her hands found his belt. Her fingers traced his hips until she got to where their bodies met, she slide her hands between them. Harry lifted his hips to help her out and her fingers found his belt buckle. There she easily undid it, then the buttons and the zipper as well.

Harry was kissing her but paying attention to what her hands were doing.

He rested his weight on one arm then decided it was his turn to do some exploring. He didn't have to do much work though her dress had already risen up and her underwear was exposed. He wasted no time pulling the dress off over her head, she lifted herself up, helping him to remove it quickly. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find her bra less, and she laid there exposed to him, with out even trying to cover herself, up. All she was wearing were some black lace knickers, Harry liked to think she was wearing especially for his viewing pleasure.

"It's not fair, you have way more clothes on than me," Ginny wined playfully. She quickly removed Harry's shirt, and pants. He helped her since she wasn't too efficient in her drunken state. Once only in his boxers Ginny rolled on top of Harry, grabbing his wrist and pinning him down. Harry didn't think that was fair at all either, since he had some exploring to do. Well he could always just use his tongue.

Harry shook as he could feel her chest pressed up against his as she kissed him passionately once more, he kissed her back, but was more focused on her body on top of his than the kiss. Suddenly Ginny broke away from his lips and started kissing his chin, than his neck, then moved her way down his chest, kissing him slowly as she went farther down his chest, to his stomach to his pelvis. Harry got butterflies thinking about what might happen next. Harry shut his eyes tightly as he tried to focus on everything that was going on. Ginny's hair tickled him as it slid across his torso, and her hands fumbled with his boxers, pulling them down his legs and around his ankles, she stopped there and he carelessly kicked them off. Ginny than began kissing him again, from his ankle to his knees. Her hair once again spending chills up and down his spin along with her tender kissed. Her body was now laying between his legs and she nestled her head in his naked lap just above his very stiff... well you know.

"Well what should we do know?" Ginny said, her head still in his lap, as if she hadn't teased him enough today. Her eyes were filled with desire and passion as she looked into Harry's that were filled with the same lust.

"If you don't know, then there is maybe something I can do to you," Harry said, not believe his own ears. Had the alcohol given him this confidence or was he changing, growing up?

With out giving Ginny a chance to answer, he got up and moved her so that she was on her back facing him and her head was rested gently on a pillow. Carefully Harry removed her knickers keeping his eyes locked on hers. Ginny's stomach filled with butterflies, the anticipation was too much. Harry wasted no time making his way down her body to the area between her hips and was ready to do that exploring he had been planning on doing. He as gentle, at first starting off with some light kisses, then moving on to his tough and his fingers. Ginny moaned with each touch, enjoying it more than she ever imagined she would. Harry smiled as he continued tasting every inch of her, she was sweet all over, but he didn't want the excitement to end there. He moved up until his body was on top of hers and gently eased his way inside of her, her faced filled with pleasure and no pain as it had been earlier. They both just laid there for a minuet enjoying each others warmth, and the moment as one.

Of course then Harry began to move his hips and Ginny raised hers so he could penetrate even deeper than the trust before, Harry shook with pleasure like he had never experienced before. Ginny bit her lip, preventing her from crying out in joy. Every touch felt so amazing neither of them wanted it to end. The whole time they both looked deep into each others eyes, not saying a word, they didn't have too, their eyes and bodies said it all.

When both of them finished Harry laid down on Ginny, resting his head on her heart, still inside her, still enjoying the warmth she had. His eye lids were heavy and he had never been so exhausted in his life.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice raspy from drinking and panting.

"Me too," she whispered back, her eyes already closed and her mind beginning to fall a sleep.

Harry didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to forget all about the fighting and his mission and everything that made things so complicated. He wished he was just a normal wizard like everyone else. He wished he was going back to Hogwarts and finished his last year of school like everyone else. He wished Dumbledor was still alive, he wished everything was fine, like, well it never was fine, but he wished he was someone else, another wizard, someone who didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Harry was exhausted, but he couldn't find sleep. He got up off of Ginny, who was already sound a sleep, he pulled a blanket over her naked body, that was now precious to him, not just something to look at as he thought of girls before. Harry quietly got dress and sat next to Ginny. He watched he sleep, and her chest rise and fall with each sweet breath she took.

"I have to do this, for you," he said kissing her head.

Quietly Harry got up and left the tree house, he knew he had to go now, it would be too hard in the morning, it would be too hard from hear on. Not just hard on Ginny but hard on him. He know knew that she was the girl that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life and he had to go, he had to finished what he started to guarantee that she would be safe. His eyes filled with tears as he took one last look and her before leaving the tree house.

It was time, he had to go.


End file.
